


A Dangerous Mind

by twiceborn-witchlighter (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: He's Fallen From Grace Till the End of All His Days [1]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/twiceborn-witchlighter
Summary: "It's in your eyes, what's on your mind. I fear your smile and the promise inside. ..."





	A Dangerous Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Vid focused on the evil version of Chris Halliwell from the mirror alternate universe in "It's A Bad, Bad, Bad World, Pt. 1"
> 
> ==
> 
> Fandom: _Charmed_  
>  Character: AU!Chris Halliwell  
> Song: "A Dangerous Mind" by Within Temptation  
> Clips: _Vampire Clan_


End file.
